Table For Two
by RandomGeek18
Summary: When the only table left is a table for one, Ben makes sure they get it, no matter what. MODERN AU - FLUFF - ONESHOT - REYLO


**A/N: Prompted by a picture a friend sent me of a lone chair at a table. Figured I'd try my hand at some Valentine's Day Fluff. Don't get too comfortable. I'm sure I'll turn angsty soon enough. For now, enjoy and shoot me off a review. Thanks!  
**

Rey and Ben step into the crowded restaurant hand in hand. It's the first Valentine's day for both of them that they have a significant other to share it with. They've been dating for a little over eight months, having been friends for years before that. Both were just too shy to admit their feelings for the other until, finally, Rey had had enough. They were sitting in this very diner when she reached across the table and kissed him full on the lips. He was shocked at first, but returned her kiss fervently.

"And they wouldn't let you make a reservation?" Rey looks up at him gazing at the sea of loud, rowdy customers. "There doesn't seem to be a single table open."

His face hardens, his hand slipping into his coat pocket to finger the precious box inside. "Yeah. Apparently they don't do reservations." He looks down, his face softening into a smirk. "This is your fault."

"Mine?" she looks affronted.

"If you had just kissed me at a decent restaurant instead of this dump, we would be fine." He swings her arm to hook into his. "Your fault."

She looks up at him defiantly. "Well if you had manned up and asked me out before hand, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

He opens his mouth to give a retort but a waitress hurries up to them.

"I'm sorry for the wait. Can I help you?" she asks, out of breath and looking flustered. Rey feels bad for her and gives her a sympathetic smile.

"No, it seems-"

But Ben cuts her off, "Table for two please." He gives Rey a _I know what I'm doing_ look. One she has become very familiar with.

"We are actually full today. I can help you with an order to go if you want but we don't have any tables for two." She bites her lip, foot tapping, her mind on the customers she has to get back to.

"You don't have _any_ tables?" Ben pushes. Rey nudges him, willing him to drop it and let the poor girl get back to work.

"No, I have one table but-" she starts.

"We'll take it." Ben states matter-of-factly.

"O…okay." She grabs two menus, too tired to argue with him. "This way then."

Ben smiles triumphantly down at Rey who just rolls her eyes but smiles all the same. Ben nearly chokes when they arrive at the table though. Rey smirks.

"Here you go." The waitress waves at the single person table, chair facing the wall. The table can't be more than three foot by two.

"Ben, come on let's go. You've cause-" Rey pauses to check the waitress' name tag, "Darla enough trouble. I am sorry." She aims the last bit at the girl in front of them.

"No, we're here. We're staying." He sits down in the single chair and looks up at Darla. "Are there no available chairs?"

"Like I said, we're full." She shrugs her shoulders.

Ben nods and grabs a hold of Rey's wrist, pulling her down onto his lap.

"Benjamin Solo!" she squeals. He's not big on public displays of affection so this surprises her. "What on earth are you doing?"  
"I am going to enjoy a nice, Valentine's Day meal with my girlfriend. Is that alright?"

She chuckles, "Absolutely." She kisses his cheek.

"Can I start you on something to drink?" the waitress' eyes flint around the restaurant quickly.

"Two waters please." Rey answers.

Darla nods and rushes off.

Rey peruses the menu, snuggling comfortably into Ben's chest. "Whatcha gonna get?"

"I'll order for us." he reaches over and pulls the menu out of her hand.

She chuckles, swinging her legs around so she can look him in the eyes, and wraps her arms around his neck. "Okay." She gives his nose a little peck. "I don't remember seeing this particular table here last time."

"Hmm. Yeah, maybe it's not even a real table. They probably had an extra chair or something and just slide it against the wall."

"That sounds about right." Her soft, bubbly laugh eases away some of the nervousness that has settled into his bones. "So."

His eyebrows quirk up, "So?"

"So, why this place? Why were you so adamant that we eat here? We haven't even been back here since the kiss."

He tries to shrug nonchalantly. "I just figured we should celebrate our relationship where it started."

Darla returns with their water. "Are you ready to order?" she asks, slipping two straws out of her apron pocket and placing them on the table.

"Yes. She will have the chicken tenders with honey mustard and barbeque sauce, please, and I'll take the cheeseburger with curly fries. Thank you." Ben hands the menus to the outstretched hand.

"Okay. Thank you." And she scurries off again.

Rey looks at him stunned, "You remembered?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" he replaces a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But you didn't even like the curly fries." she muses.

He shrugs, "Thought I'd give them another try."

"You, sir, are extremely confusing at times. You do realize that, don't you?" her arms still lie lazily on his shoulder, her fingers begin to play with strands of his hair.

"You are extremely amazing all the time." he scoots the chair out a little way, grabs a hold of her waist, and hoists her up onto the table.

"What on earth are you doing?" she questions between laughs.

"I was going to do this after dinner but just couldn't wait."

She peers at him confused until he drops to one knee. Then her eyes blow wide open, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh my god." she breathes out.

"Rey, dearest Rey, you have brought so much happiness into my life, both as my best friend and my heart's companion. You make me into the very best version of myself and I cannot see my life as anything but dull without you. Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

She nods vigorously, holding out her hand. "Yes. Oh, absolutely."

He beams up at her, slipping the ring onto her finger. She pulls him up into a fervent kiss, the nearby tables exploding in applause. They break apart and Rey grins sheepishly at their onlookers. She can't believe the man holding her, the love of her life, is now hers forever and always. She's so glad she plucked up the courage and kissed him all those months ago. Now she can kiss him whenever and as much as she likes.


End file.
